Unrequited Love
by Brooke47
Summary: Buffy's out patrolling and Willow is alone in their dorm room. After Oz, before Tara. Buffy and Riley have just started dating, but Buffy isn't happy. Please review. Chapter 1/?


**Title: **Unrequited Love  
**Summary: **Buffy's out patrolling and Willow is alone in their dorm room. After Oz, before Tara. Buffy and Riley have just started dating, but Buffy isn't happy. **  
Word Count: **871 (so far)**  
Rating: **PG-15ish (for now at least)**  
Author's Note: **This is just a little idea that came to me randomly, I liked it so much that I decided to make it into a fanfic. I'm not sure if you will like where it's going so far. So review please?

* * *

**Chapter One: Willow's Secret**

* * *

[Willow's POV]

It was a late night, Buffy was out patrolling, per usual. I miss hanging out with her and having our best friend nights. But now with Riley in the picture, she's barely here anymore. I thought when Oz left she'd be here to support me. I guess I was wrong. I walked over to my desk where my laptop had rested, sat down on the desk chair, and flipped open the laptop screen to show the latest fanfic I had read about us. And when I say us, I mean the entire gang, there were fics about Xander and Anya, Buffy and Angel, there were even a couple about Oz and I, but I didn't read that one because I didn't really want to know what goes on in everyone's imagination about Oz and myself. There were even some odd couple pairing like, Anya and Oz, Buffy and Xander, and Angel and me. There was one about Anya and me too, but I definitely **did not **want to read that one. After reading a couple of the fanfics about almost everyone in the gang, I had an idea. I decided to work on my own little fanfiction, the main characters, Buffy and I.

I based it on my deepest fantasies about Buffy. Of course I'd never in a million years post it on the internet for millions of people to read it, even if I did use a name that no-one would ever think I'd use. I quickly minimized the tab I was writing in and clicked on one of my all time favourite songs by The Divinyls, I Touch Myself. But before you ask any questions, yes, I know what the song is about, but I only listen to it as my muse for writing this fanfic that I'm working on, it helps me one-hundred percent honest about how much I want Buffy to be with me.

When the song started, I immediately restored the tab that I had closed, and began to write.

* * *

[Buffy's POV]

Another lame night full of slaying. Check that, another lame night full of slaying alone. I miss the nights when Willow would join me for some late night slay-age back in high school.

"Ugh! When did everything get so complicated?" I shouted to no-one in particular.

'When you started to fall head over heels for your best friend.' I answered to myself. Yes. I have conversations with myself about important decisions that need to be made.

I was at the last cemetery for the night, when a thought came to me.

"I'm going to surprise Willow tonight." I said out loud, not expecting anyone to answer.

"No you won't, slayer, not once I'm done with you." The vampire growled at me.

"You know, you ruin the element of surprise when you tell me that you're behind me. You vamps get dumber and dumber every night." I quipped, and staked him in the heart without even giving him the chance to reply before turning to dust.

I dusted off my pants and leather jacket and headed back to the dorm room.

I was quietly walking through the second floor hallway of the Stevenson Hall dormitory when I heard the music playing, when I realized which song it was, I shook my head and let out a small giggle. I arrived at room 214, which I soon realized was the source of the music.

'Well at least she's not crying about Oz anymore... She's just doing... err... Other stuff...' I thought to myself, but quickly shook the thoughts out, I did **not **need to be having those thoughts about Willow anymore.

I quietly opened the door only to reveal Willow typing furiously on her laptop.

'Hmm... Must be working on a paper or something.' I thought.

I closed the door not caring if she noticed that I was there or not. I walked up behind her and read the first word that popped out to me on the screen, which happened to be my name.

/_Buffy looked down at me as I was resting in my bed. She licked her lips nervously, leaned down, so very slowly, and kissed me on the lips, but I didn't wake, I did my best to not respond the kiss and succeeded. She turned around and walked back over to her side of the room._

"_I love you Wills." She whispered as she climbed into her own bed. When I was sure she was asleep I whispered my 'I love you' and quickly followed her into a deep sleep. /_

'Whoa.' Was all I could think, I turned around and left the room as quietly as I entered.


End file.
